<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the time in the world by goat_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936632">All the time in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_princess/pseuds/goat_princess'>goat_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_princess/pseuds/goat_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilya's sleeping for once. Asra isn't - for once.</p>
<p>I still suck at summaries :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the time in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodiesroute/gifts">jodiesroute</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently, I can write only when I'm down. Yay, brain!</p>
<p>This one's officially for Federica and unofficially for all Asrian stans. It's short, it's sweet - enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilya's finally asleep, but he can't stop looking at him. Sunlight sifting through the windows dances on his long, fluttering eyelashes. He can even see some pale freckles on his paper white cheeks and feels like tracing these tiny constellations with his finger… or kiss his perfectly imperfect nose which at first he found weirdly captivating, then: just an epitome of beauty. But that could actually wake him up and he'd hate himself for that. 
</p><p>The doctor still had trouble sleeping, even though there was nothing to worry about: Vesuvia was safe, his beloved sister was on the right path to becoming the countess's wife, no plague to fight - only common cold, and some patients who found the good doctor very attractive (though it may have been Asra's problem and not Ilya's), and whether to get another coffee or not. That was it. He sure hoped Ilya didn’t worry about… him. Or, well, them. Everything was going well. They talked about the things they had to talk about, they decided to start with a clean slate and since then spent every waking hour together. Somehow, they didn’t grow tired of each other which still made Asra astonished. How on Earth this irritating, loud, dramatic, wonderful, beautiful human being found a way to his heart and made it whole again? 
</p><p>He finally caresses Ilya’s cheek and smiles, though his face falls quickly when the doctor suddenly tosses in his sleep and cracks open one bleary eye.
</p><p>“Um… Hello?” Ilya mumbles sleepily into Asra’s neck and huffs a warm breath into it. 
</p><p>“Shhh, go back to sleep, love…” 
</p><p>“Love? Since when do you love me, hmm?...” 
</p><p>Asra gets caught off-guard and blinks rapidly. 
</p><p>Love? But… Well… That would explain the all-encompassing warmth he feels each time he looks at Ilya, or Ilya looks at him, or… Ilya is simply there, next to him. He plants a delicate, sweet kiss on the crown of Ilya’s unruly red head and murmurs: “I guess it’s been forever, I was just too busy to notice… I… It’s you… It’s always been you. I love you, Ilya.”
</p><p>But all he gets in response is a loud snore, so he giggles and kisses Ilya’s hair again. He’ll tell him when he wakes up. They have all the time in the world now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>